Breeding : A Guide For Beginners
Breeding is a skill that allows the player to obtain new pets by using breeding nests and 2 parent pets (usually of different types). Each breeding attempt can only produce 1 new pet, if successful. The offspring will be of a different type than the parents. Preparation Before starting breeding, it is recommended to level up your breeding skill to level 3 with captcha points (5 points) in order to be able to breed donkeys. There are many pets that can be bred, but donkeys are particularly easy to obtain (can be bought from NPC), are cheaper than most other pets (32.5k each), can be bred with each other (most pets require a different type of pet for breeding), require only level 3 on breeding skill and can be fed with grass, hay, wheat and also corn, which are easy to obtain. Their offspring are: * Royal Donkey Common (58% chance; can be sold for 31,140 coins) * Undead Donkey Rare (4.2% chance; 39,886 coins). After that, you will need: *An Island Deed (buy from Dorpat Farmer for 35k). *At least 8 fences (recommended 14) *2 breeding nests (requires level 50 on carpentry to be crafted, or can be bought from other players). *At least 2 donkeys (buy from the Dorpat Pet Trader for 32.5k coins each). *Fodder for each donkey, which can be wheat, hay, grass and/or corn. Each fence requires 10 iron bars and 50 fir logs to be crafted. And each breeding nest requires 300 fir logs, 100 hay and 100 wheat. For the recommended size, the resources required for crafting are: * 1,300 fir logs * 140 iron bars * 200 hay * 200 wheat Where 700 fir logs and 140 iron bars are for the fences and 600 fir logs, 200 hay and 200 wheat are for the breeding nests. Building the breeding pen Use the Island Deed to teleport to your island. Click the house icon on top right corner of the screen and click "Open build menu". Fences are found on the "Walls" category and breeding nests on "Objects". Make at least 8 fences (recommended 14) and 2 breeding nests. With 8 fences (2x2 grass area) it is possible to breed donkeys, but the chances to get Royal Donkeys are 50% at breeding level 3, while the maximum possible is 58%. The orientation of the fences doesn't matter and the corners are not necessary. Recommended layout Each empty grass square inside the pen adds 1% to the base chance of a successful breeding, with a cap of 58% for Royal Donkeys. In that case, the recommended layout is a 5x6 fence enclosure (3x4 inside). NOTE: You do not need corners on your breeding pens and the fences can be turned in any direction. First place the fences, then the breeding nests (anywhere inside the pen). Start breeding Now you're ready to start breeding. Click on one of the nests. Then click on one of the donkeys to place it in the breeding pen. Quickly do the same for the other nest. The happiness and the hunger bars will start to raise. Different fodder reduces different amount of hunger, wheat reduces 50% while corn reduces 70% of the hunger, so click on the fodder on your inventory after the hunger bar exceeds 50% or 70%. Hovering over each food now displays the % of hunger that it satisfies. After the happiness bar reaches 100% on both pets, you can breed them. The hunger bar will disappear when you have fed your pet enough food. The Breed button will only appear when both pets are fully happy. You must have at least 3 empty slots on your inventory when clicking "Breed" (2 for the parents and 1 for an eventual offspring). The breeding might fail and, on top of that, there is 50% chance of the "mother" to die while giving birth, independently of the pet being used (the 50% applies for all pets, not only for donkeys). The pet that will be considered the "mother" is also random. Clicking "Insure pet" before a breeding attempt prevents the death of that pet, but insuring is not advisable for donkeys, since it is expensive (19.5k coins or 13 MOS for each donkey) and both parents would have to be ensured, since there's no way to know which will be considered the mother. When you're done breeding, sell the offspring on market or to Dorpat Breeding Master (NPC). Stacking breeding pens After leveling up your breeding skill to 11, you might consider getting a few more breeding nests and expanding your breeding setup. For each level above the required one (lvl 3 for donkeys), the success chance increases by 1%. So at level 11, you have +8% chance. With the simple 4x4 enclosure (2x2 inside), there are 2 empty grasses, which give +2%. That makes a total success chance for Royal Donkeys of 58%, which is the cap. So there's no need for a bigger enclosure at that level. It should be noted that the first layout depicted below for stacking breeding pens is not the most space and resource efficient. The second is the recommended one. The recommended layout should be built one breeding pen at a time. If you build the outer fence first, the game will interpret it as a big fence enclosure and will only let the player place breeding nests inside it. NOTE: You do not need corners on the breeding pens. Surrounding each pair of nests with 8 fences would be enough, two on each side, using nine fences less than the picture shows. Fodder Each pet requires its own variety of fodder. For donkeys, its recommended to mainly use wheat since its easy to farm (requires lvl 7 farming). Each type of fodder reduces the pet's hunger by a set percentage. 1 wheat reduces a donkey's hunger by 50% while 1 corn reduces 70%. 2 wheats will be enough for 1 donkey until breed can be finished. Grass tiles and extra success chance All pets have a base chance and a max chance of yielding an offspring. For Royal Donkeys, base chance is 50% and max is 58%. You can get max chance for an offspring in two ways. * Increase the size of the breeding pen * Increase your breeding level You need to have lvl3 to be able to breed donkeys, each extra level above 3 will always give you 1% extra chance up to max 58% independent from the size of the breeding pen, so if you breeding level is 5, your donkeys will now only need 6 grass tiles compared to 8. FAQ *What should I breed after donkeys? There are many options listed on the next section, but donkeys are recommended for experience until breeding level 68, where you can start breeding Horror Steeds. * What will happen if I don't feed my pets? A pet that reaches 100% hunger before it reaches 100% happiness will die of starvation. If the pet was insured, you will get your pet back after removing it from the breeding nest, but you wont get the insure fee back. * My pet suddenly doesn't have a hunger meter - what happened? The hunger-meter disappears as soon as you feed the pet enough fodder so it can reach 100% happiness. A pet that is 100% happy wont die of starvation and can be left in the breeding pen as long as you want (a good idea if you want them ready to breed during the next 2x event). *Can I have more than 2 breeding nests inside a single breeding pen? No. * Do I have to stay on my island until breeding is finished or can I leave in between feeding my pets? You don't have to be on your island and you can leave to work on other skills in between feeding the pets. You will get a notice similar to "Warning! Pet Donkey Common has reached 75% hunger" in which you need to return to your island to feed them. *What is the maximum number of fences I'll ever need? You can have as many breeding pens as it fits in your island (maximum size of island is 25x25). For a single breeding pen, though, some pets, like Manticore, require 36 empty grass squares to maximize the success chance. That can be obtained with 30 fences making a 8x9 enclosure (6x7 inside) or a 7x10 (5x8 inside). * What happens if the server restarts while I'm breeding? The counter keeps going and your pets will get more hungry. Make sure your pets are fed enough to last for a minute or two while the server restarts. This is also true if your internet connection is lost. Other pets More information about breeding other pets can be found in the links below: *Breeding *Google Docs Spreadsheet *Forum post